


Gutterflower

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba Akihito is a famous renown model that happens to attract a rather lucrative crowd. Asami Ryuichi, going on five months unemployed, grows obsessed with the young model and begins to stalk. Aki so far hasn't had problems he can't handle, but this new groupie might give him a run for his money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gutterflower

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12:25am...so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry.

Five months ago, when Sion Industries was at its highest point, Asami Ryuchi would have been happy to see a white envelope fly through his mail slot. On a normal day, back then, he'd get about one or two of them a week. Each carrying a vast amount of money. He'd slowly bend over, pick them up from his fine living room floor, and open them. A smile would turn into a quick trip to the bank and the business man could rest knowing that he had money in his foreseeable future.

 

Of course...that was back then. Better yet, back then when he actually had a house with a living room, and a door with a mail slot. When he wasn't quite afraid to receive white envelopes. Nowadays, in his small two room apartment, white envelopes meant the opposite of what they meant back then. And as of present, sitting in his arm chair with the contents of one of those white envelopes sprawled out, Asami couldn't feel more somber.

 

_Good Day Mr. Ryuichi_

_We have just checked our records and realized you are three months over due on your water and electricity bill payments. Starting next week, we will turn both off._

_Have a wonderful day._

 

That one was a blessing compared to the one that he read after.

 

_Asami Ryuichi,_

_We regret to inform you that you've failed to pay this month's and last month's rent. In three weeks tops we will be forced to evict you unless...._

 

He crumbled that one up and threw it somewhere so it landed out of sight.

 

The young man ran a hand through his once neatly gelled hair. He was pretty sure that it began to sport at least some grey. Stress was truly taking its toll, and his ass hole of a therapist wasn't doing anything to help him.

 

Sighing, he stood and walked into his rather cramped kitchen. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a cold beer and made way back to his arm chair where he sat. He popped the lid open and began to drink. As he did so, the phone rang and like always, he chose to ignore it. It went straight to voicemail.

 

“ _Hey Ryuichi,_

_This isn't some tax collector , it's your brother, calling for the twentieth time this week. You could either be ignoring me or dead, but I just want to know what's going on. If you're struggling financially you can move in with us, I don't mind. Just call back before tomorrow, or I'm sending someone to come and get you and you know who. Bye.”_

It took every fiber in Asami's being not to smack the phone to the other side of the room. The one thing he hated about being stuck in such a crisis was the way his older brother would constantly be on his back like some duck who lost her duckling. He wasn't a fucking child. He just happened to be stuck in a very unfortunate situation.

 

The next few messages replayed what he already knew as he sat and listened, downing yet another cold bottle of beer and smoking fresh cigarette. Allowing the smoke to fill his nostrils, he decided that he'd take a ride around town while he still had his car. It had been what, a week since he actually left his apartment? He needed to get out and stretch his legs. Have a night to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Hours later, submerged by camera flashes and artificial props sat a young man, calmly gazing outside of the large window. Dressed in the latest fashion, Model Takaba Akihito posed for one last picture before going completely absent minded. For nearly two hours, this photo shoot had dragged on. Picture after picture, Sudoh continued to get on him for his posture or lack of emotion.

 

By now, he was quite sick of it and wanted nothing more than to rest. After all, the shoot was over. He could see Sudoh talking with the photographers, and gazing at the pictures sprawled amongst the table. Young Akihito could feel the jealousy rising in his chest when he saw one of the less professional photographers fiddling with her camera. He envied her for being a photographer, for living the dream he wanted. This modeling career was something thrown upon him, and even while it seemed bright back then, he knew he shoud've followed his heart. _You're too beautiful to be a photographer. Be the eye candy the photographer's flock!_ They told him, and unluckily, he actually listened to them. Now, he was of course making more money than a photographer could ever dream of yet, he just felt so empty.

 

“Aki!” The voice cam from a distance, forcing the model back into reality. Up ahead, he saw Sudoh, his mentor, approaching him with the pictures in his hands.

 

“Sudoh.” He greeted.

 

“Are you in pain, Aki?” He placed a hand on his hip rather angrily.

 

“No_”

 

“Then why does it look like it?” Sudoh shoved the pictures in Takaba's hands. “Look at these! These are terrible!”

 

Sighing, the young model looked away. “Sorry...”

 

“Don't apologize to me! This is your career.” The older model just sighed. “I hate being hard on you.”

 

_Do you really?_ “I know.” Takaba forced a smile. “I'll try harder next time.”

 

“Good.” He rolled up his sleeve and checked his watch. “You're free to go now Akihito.”

 

“Thanks, I'll see you later.”

 

He pressed his smile until he left the studio. He knew that these streets reeked with paparazzi, and they'd be dying to get pictures of him. He was tired of the camera flashes, the limo's and the newest fashion. He wondered how it would be to walk as a normal person, to be happy as a normal person. Have normal friends, and have a normal family. Though he supposed that he was at fault for his lack of friends and family. He had drifted away from them, brainwashed with the ideal that he wanted to become a model, and that he didn't need them. How he regretted that now.

 

With his hands in his pockets, he continued down the brightly lit streets of Shinjuku, bumping into people left and right. It didn't take long for the whispers and gasps of disbelief to begin. Akihito just braced himself when the crowd around him began to thicken, and more noises and shouts accumulated. In the distance he saw the flash of a camera.

 

Pushing people out of the way, the little model broke out into a sprint.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

 

With the little money he had for spare change, Asami found himself sipping a cup of coffee. He currently resided in a small cafe, in a rather affordable area of Shinjuku. There was a newspaper on his table that featured a young boy or man. He had gelled spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes, and blushed cheeks. He wore the latest fashion. Asami gazed at him for second before using the paper as a coffee coaster. He didn't have time for models at the moment. It was pitiful, marveling at the wealth and money he didn't have. Though he had to admit the model did look quite attractive_

 

The cafe door slammed opened, and a rather shady figure entered. With a hood concealing his identity, he placed his hands in his pockets and sat down at Asami's table. “Is this seat taken?” He asked, looking around quite nervously.

 

The former businessman shook his head and took another sip of his coffee. “Are you lost?” He asked.

 

“No...” The kid mumbled, looking away. “I'm just waiting here until a friend picks me up.”

 

“I see.” Asami proceeded to look outside of the window.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 

Silence ensued as Takaba just sat there, feeling awkward. He wondered if this man felt violated or anything of the sort. Sighing, the model looked around before pulling off his hood. It seemed the strange man didn't care or simply wasn't paying attention. As of current, he stared outside of the window.

 

He looked rather young, though his hair sported grey. His skin was pale, deathly pale and his eyes were a very soft yet piercing gold. His hair hung down over his forehead, though Takaba figured at a point, it was gelled back neatly. He looked handsome, attractive. He could've worked for some influential company or something of the sort. It was strange seeing someone like him drinking coffee at such a mundane cafe.

 

“Are you from around here?” The man had looked away from the window and met eyes with a surprised Takaba. Looking at him from this angle was even more sensational. He truly was a piece of eye candy.

 

“Erm...” The model had never found himself tripping over his words for a normal person. “I'm from out of town.”

 

The man just nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Asami had picked up his coffee mug in order to gaze at the newspaper. Even through the moist ring left by his coffee cup's base, he could see the picture perfectly. Looking up at the nervous boy, and back down at the picture over and over again, Asami easily made the connection.

 

“Takaba Akihito.” He spoke, reading the bold print. “You're a model?”

 

The boy just sighed. “Looks like I've been discovered.” There was a hint of humor in his voice. “Thank God you aren't a paparazzi.”

 

“Were they giving you trouble?” Asami asked.

 

“That's why I'm here...wait.” His phone began to ring and in silence, he rummaged through his pocket to answer it. Asami watched as his face contorted in either anger or annoyance while he talked. It appeared the person on the other side was pestering him.

 

“Sorry, gotta run.” He slipped the device back into his pocket and stood. “Nice meeting you Mister...”

 

“Asami.” He corrected. “Asami Ryuichi.”

OoOoOoOoOo

 

“Asami Ryuichi.” Takaba repeated the name, letting it fall empty upon his lips. As handsome and as striking as this man was, he knew he'd never see him again. They were two completely different people, of different classes.

 

Of course, he could always dream, however that never got him anywhere. Nothing reminded him more of that fact than Sudoh's pestering calls. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, prompting him to continue towards the street.

 

He gazed back at the cafe and felt his chest constrict when he realized Asami wasn't looking back at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. I do not own Finder Series!


End file.
